The Perfect Crime
by undyingparticles
Summary: Noah Puckerman is up to no good again. All I can see is that golden hair swaying along with that fine ass as the girl stride along the corridor. I've seen her before. Quinn Fabray. The new girl in my English class. I don't know why but the first I saw her, it's like I've known her before. I want her to be mine. I want her to be the Angel that I've been waiting for a long time.
1. Prologue

"Where the fuck are you going?" I heard my mom shout outside my room. I was still trying to sleep because it's already late and I don't want to hear everything that's happening outside my room. My baby sister is crying from her crib, and then I hear my mom trying to stop her from crying while my dad shouts at her.

"I'm too sick of you! I don't want to be in this place anymore!" my dad shouted, then I heard the front door closed and the only sound that I can hear from then was the crying of my baby sister and my mother crying.


	2. Quinn Fabray

**A/N: **Hello again ! I've got another story for all of you and this one is for the Quick shippers. This is a Puck-centric story. A little OOC and rated M for the languages. We all know how Puck talks, right? Pucktana friendship is also here.

Errors are all my fault. Can someone help with that? be my beta ! :D

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine. If it is, there will e until season 27 :P This is just for fun. Enjoy !

* * *

First day as a senior and I still don't give a fuck. I rode my motorcycle on my way to school, not even bothering to eat breakfast because my Mom always telling that I should start focusing on my future and I can't stand it. She wants me to be a guy that she could be proud of but I can't. I'm too fucked up. The only one that she can rely on now is my sister. She's not going to expect something good in me.

I stopped by at 7-eleven to buy a beer, threatening the guy down there when he won't give me some without showing an ID. When I finally got what I wanted, I left the store, giving the guy what I have in my pocket which is just 10 bucks. I opened a can and took a huge gulp before I threw it and made my way to school again.

When I arrived at the parking lot, I lit up a cigarette and leaned back to my motorcycle while I took a drag. I watched people watching me, telling how smoking is not allowed and all that shit and all I do is just glared at them which made them walked faster to the school. Some guys from the football team nodded at me, those guys that I came to parties with, knowing that if I hang out with them for a night, they are considered now as my friends. I snorted at that thought.

The fact is I don't want friends. They'll just going to fucked more things up in my life, especially when it come to girls. Chicks dig me for some reason. Maybe because of the leather jacket or the Harley, or the Mohawk, I don't care. I banged them and then that's it. Some of them wanted to have more and all I do is chuckled before I walked out. The only one who doesn't is the one who's walking towards me right now.

Santana Lopez, the only girl that I banged almost every day without complaining. The hottest girl in school and the most popular one. I don't know what I did but she's the only girl I never thought would fuck me and I like it, especially the tits and the ass.

"See you at janitor's closet later." She said before walking away from me, swaying her ass for me to prove what she wanted. Oh, I'm definitely going to see you.

I flicked my cigarette when the bell rang. This is maybe weird and all but I'm a straight A student. Not that I study a lot when I'm home or cheated at every exams. I don't know why but I'm actually great at it. My Mom said I inherited that from my Dad. She said that my Dad is a hell of a genius before they had me and my sister. She actually didn't know what happened. Ever since I was born, my Dad changed. She remembered my Dad always blaming me for losing that kind of knowledge and that I'm just going to put it into waste. To this day, I don't where my Dad is after he left us but I proved him wrong about everything he said. I am now considered as one of the smartest student at school because of that. Some of students were actually shocked by it and I can't blame them. Who would exactly think that this fucked-up looking guy is smart? I can't believe myself too sometimes.

I went to my seat when I reached my room for History, the most boring class that I'm attending to. Seriously, every year they teach us about the history of our country. Then, when they got tired, they'll discuss another country's history and connect it to our country's past. I don't understand why I have to learn all this shit. I know for a fact that I won't be using all of that information after graduation.

Mrs. Hagberg, our History teacher went in and sat on her chair and rummage through her stuff, mumbling something that I don't know or even cared about. I looked down on my desk, and noticed the one I carved a few days ago on the wooden board when Mrs. Hagberg was discussing about Adolf Hitler was still unfinished. I took my Swiss knife from my pocket and started carving again while Mrs. Hagberg was still dealing with her shit.

The knock on the door made me look up and stop from what I'm doing. I don't know if I'm still high or what I'm seeing is fucking real. A girl, a blonde one, step inside the room and walked towards Mrs. Hagberg.

"Oh, you must be the new student from Idaho." All eyes were set on the girl who just walked in. All the guys, including me can't tear her eyes away from her. Even the guy who has a girlfriend sitting next to him was ogling her. The girls are just looking at her like some competition that they need to fight against. Nobody can blame them.

"Okay, you may find your seat there. Welcome to History, Miss Fabray." The girl, whose last name is Fabray, just nodded and looked around to search for an empty seat. I searched around too and found an empty seat in front of the guy to my left. I looked at the guy and saw him getting too excited that the girl will be sitting in front of him, and I just can't let that happen.

"Hey," I glared at the guy when he turned to me. "Move there." The guy was about to say something so I held my Swiss knife to prove a point. The guy gulped and took his stuff and sat to the seat in front of him. The new girl made her way to the seat next to me and sat. I didn't look at her first. I was pretending to be listening to whatever Mrs. Hagberg is saying, but I kept on glancing at her and she seems oblivious about it.

I looked at her again after a few seconds and I found her staring at me, I mean glaring. I turned my eyes back in front immediately and didn't look at her for the rest of the class. This girl, for some reason, intimidates me, and no one can scare Puckerman. I looked back at her and she turned to look at me, too.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, her face was wearing an annoyed face.

"Nothing. I was – "

"Then, quit looking at me. Pervert." She looked back in front and I was still looking at her, not caring about anything she said.

"Mrs. Hagberg?" she raises her hand to gather the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

"Can I exchange seat with someone? There's a guy over here that's making me uncomfortable." All the students snickered and I glared at every one of them, making them stop and looked back in front.

"You can't blame me, Mrs. Hagberg," I retaliated. I looked back at the new girl, eyeing her from head to toe then smirked. "Nobody can able to control themselves imagining the hotness of this girl underneath those clothes." That makes her ears red and turned her head quickly at me, scowling.

"Mr. Puckerman," Mrs. Hagberg said firmly "Don't make me take you to the Principal's office again. Ms. Fabray, please find another seat somewhere else if you'd like."

The blonde gathered her things and stood, making me follow every move she makes and ogled at her curves that made my body so hot and bothered. I whistled while I check her ass before she went to sit another seat, looking flushed with embarrassment.

The next few minutes of the class went boring again so I started to continue my piece of art on my desk. The sound that my knife made went I carved into my desk made all my classmates and Mrs. Hagberg stopped and looked at me. And then you know what happens next. I stood up, took my bag with me and went out of the room, following Mrs. Hagberg to the Principal's Office who's holding my Swiss knife in hand. I looked back to the room and took a last glance at the new girl, who is busy writing something on her notebook, not really interested on what is happening.

That girl is something. I don't know why but she's the first girl that has gotten my attention. She's different and I like it. As I made my way to the Principal's office, I can't help but think about her and wondering why she making me feels something I'm not familiar with. The feeling is giving me creeps but it also making it feels natural. Like I should be feeling like this for her. It's kind of weird.

I received a text from Santana after I went to the Principal's Office. She was waiting for me at the janitor's closet, the one where we usually went to and fuck senseless. I smirked at her text, knowing she'd been waiting there for a while now and I don't know what I will expect from her when I got there. She might throw tantrums at me or don't let me come while I she's blowing me. That's just horrible enough even when I'm just thinking about it.

I arrived there and I saw her, her arms on her chest, face is a little annoyed and won't stop glancing to her left and right waiting to see me walking toward her. She finally saw me when I was a few feet away from her. She stood straight and put her hands to her hips, quite pissed at me.

"I have cheerleading practice, Puck. You should have been here 10 minutes ago." She said abruptly.

"Sorry, I went to Figgins." I shrugged.

"How many days are you suspended now?" she asked, knowing exactly why I came there.

"A week. I think I going to get busy at pool cleaning again."

"Whatever. Come on. We've only got 15 minutes left." And at that, she entered the closet and pulled the buckle of my belt to pull me inside.

She wasted no time when we entered the small room. She knelt quickly in front of me, opened my fly and freed my semi-hard dick. She grabbed it with her hand and licked it before putting it into her mouth. Okay, that is just very hot just to watch.

I looked up and stared at the door, trying to think of nothing else but Santana. Santana's smokin' and I'm the only guy that can fuck her anytime. Santana and her blonde hair. Santana and – wait, blonde hair? No, wait! Focus Puck! Santana is Hispanic. No way can she be blonde, well, except if she try to dye her hair blonde and wear dresses that can make her so much like that new girl. Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Seriously? I just met her earlier and now I'm like an avid fan of her.

"Seriously, Puck? My jaw is already getting sore and still you have a limp dick," she stood and narrowed her eyes at me. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I – I just, nothing." I close my fly back and stared at her. "I'm not in the mood, I guess."

"You, Noah Puckerman, is not in the mood for sex?" she snorted. "That can never happen, Puck."

"I got a lot in my mind." _Especially that Fabray girl_.

"What's the name?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"What?"

"The girl that you're thinking about? Wait, is this girl a blonde one, who wears dresses that makes her like Christian virgin?"

"Wait, how do you know about her?" I asked, incredulous.

"I know everything, Puck. So, Quinn Fabray, huh?" _So her name is Quinn. That's a nice name._

"I'm not thinking about her. Yeah, she's in my History but I'm not that interested in her." I open the door slightly to peek outside.

"You know Puck, the only thing that you can't do is lie," with that, she pushed the door open, not caring if someone saw her with me in that closet. "Just text me when you're down with her." She walks away, swaying her hot body through the corridor that makes all the guys drool at her.

I leaned back at the now closed closet. That Quinn Fabray is really something. Santana thought that I just need to get her out of my system. Maybe I just need to bang her and then I'll be back to my old self. Do I really want to do that to her? I don't think I would get to do that when she hates for an unknown reason. Why is she mad at me in the first place? So many questions, Puck. I thought you're a straight A student? Get it together, damn it!

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think ? Should i continue?

Let me what you think. :) Thanks for reading.


	3. The Game Plan

**A/N: **Hello ! So sorry for the late post of this chapter. been a little busy with school and life. this one is short. just want to post this.

Thanks for those who read this. Please continue reading this :)

Sorry again for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story.

* * *

I don't know why I'm this excited to be going to school today. Well, maybe I knew, a little. I'll get to see her again. That chick blonde, Fabray. I still don't know what her first name is, but I'm working on that. Whatever her name is, I know it will fit her.

As I made my way to the corridor to my next class, which is still boring to me but I kept on attending it, I was looking from my left to right, hoping to see the blonde that dresses very conservative but still make her curves shows. I was about to make another step when I stopped and take a step backward when I spotted her, talking to, wait, is that Berry? I didn't expect her to be talking to that sneaky hot Jewish girl from my Math class. That girl is just talkative. She always talks and talk to every single person that she knew. I haven't talked to her that much, since I tuned out every time she talks to me or sometimes left her there. I know that's rude but I've been called worse.

I walk towards them, but stopping a little bit far just to eavesdrop a little while I'm watching her, studying her every move. I can't help it. She's just to entertaining to watch. The way her the sides of her eyes wrinkles when she smiles and those awfully-too-good-to-taste lips of hers is just distracting.

After talking to Rachel for a couple more minutes, she said goodbye to her and left, not even noticing me when she passes me. Well, maybe he just didn't recognize me since we're only just see each other in one class, but who could have forget Puckerman.

I watched her as she makes her way to the corridor. Every guy turn their heads when she passed by and I was just like them, hoping to be her guy. But the difference between them and me, I don't just looked, I take what I wanted.

Noah Puckerman is up to no good again. All I can see is that golden hair swaying along with that fine ass as the girl stride along the corridor. I don't know why but the first I saw her, it's like I've known her before. I want her to be mine. I want her to be the Angel that I've been waiting for a long time. And I'm about to make that true. I turned to Berry, who is standing by her locker, gathering her things. I walk closer to her until I was leaning my side to the locker next to her.

"Hey, Berry." I greeted her. She glances at me for a moment before turning back to her locker.

"I saw you talking to that blonde earlier. What's her name again?" I asked, trying to act casual and needed to know the name.

"I never said her name, Noah, and I'm not telling it to you either." I glared at her for a second. Why didn't I just listen to Mrs. Hagberg that day when she introduces her. Oh, yeah, I was busy checking her out. Way to go, Puck.

I looked at her again, trying to change my tactics. "You know, I'm Jewish, too, right?" I smiled to her.

She just nodded so I continued, "And as a Jewish yourself, why don't you help me out here? Just give her name and I promise I'll never bother you again." Well, not entirely true. Still might need her for something else.

She scoffed. "I know that you will when you still need something." Damn, she's good. "But as a fellow Jewish, I can tell you, but don't tell her that it's me."

I nodded, waiting for her to spill it already. "Her name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn Fabray. It suits her very well. It was like that name was actually made for her. It wasn't that common, and it's good because she's different just like her name.

"Thanks." I just muttered then left her there, saying some things that I don't really care about. I finally know her name. Quinn Fabray. I can't stop saying it, even in my head. Quinn Fabray. Now, I just need to know more things about her, and I just know where I can have it.

After my boring class, where I just doodle on my notebook about me being a rock star, I went immediately to the library, knowing I would find the person that I'm looking for there, doing stupid things there. When I arrived there, every student turned to look at me, having questioning looks on their faces. So, I don't go to library, what's the big deal. I send them death glares until I reached my destination. I spotted him with his laptop, typing really quickly, at the Fiction section, where he usually stays. Jacob Ben Israel, the only person that knows about every student on this school because of huge addiction to his stupid, wherein he post everything about every students in McKinley, well, except me. I don't want anyone knowing everything about me so I threatened him, saying that if he ever posted anything about me, he'd be killed by my own hands, and I meant it.

"Hey, dickhead." I stood across him, closing his laptop.

"I didn't post anything, I promise." He put his hands in the air, having a scared look in his eyes. I just chuckled but glared.

"I know you wouldn't, but that's not why I'm here for. I need you to do something."

When he didn't say anything, I continued, " I want you to get every information you can about Quinn Fabray and I need it after school, you got it?"

He nodded quickly. "Good. Better get to it fast." I glared at him one last time before I turned my back on him and left the library, feeling excited about my plan of attack.

After my final class, I went and meet Jewfro outside the school. I saw him fiddling with a paper in his hand. I walked straight to him and snatched the paper quickly when I reached him. I unfolded the paper and first thing that I read was blonde's full name.

"Is this all?" I asked him, holding up the paper.

"That's – that's all that I can find out about her. I took it from her records." He explained.

I looked at the paper again. Her address and contact number got me interested. I folded it back again and put it on my front pocket, looking around if someone was watching us. Luckily, no one dared to.

"I may need you again, bush head, but you can go now and do your usual shit." He just nodded then walks away from me immediately.

I went to my bike and decided to light a cigarette while I think on my next step. I could go to her house, but I don't think she would talk to me. Calling her may freak her out and hang up. Maybe I should just talk to her.

Right on cue, the blonde stepped out of the school with Rachel by her side, laughing at something. I guess this is a good time to talk to her. I flicked my cigarette and step towards the two.

Quinn immediately saw me and the smile on her face fall and was replaced by frowned. I looked at Rachel and noticed her wearing the same face as Quinn's.

"Sup, ladies?" I smirked, stopping in front of them.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, deadpanned.

"Nothing, actually. I just want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't." she grabbed Rachel's arm and step aside to continue walking.

I grinned. "I didn't know you're that snob." I turned and watched them walking away from me.

"I'm not." She said, didn't bother to look back. "Just don't like talking to you."

Well, that's a great start. We did still talk, maybe not the way that I expected, but still. I'm not giving up until I get that blonde be in to me.

I went to my bike and headed off home. I may be run many red lights and get chased by a cop until they lost track of me before I stopped in front of my house. I killed the engine and got off, taking off my helmet and bringing it with me.

The first I see when I stepped inside is my mom who is now sleeping in the couch, her hand holding a glass of liquor which is now spilled in to the floor. I take the glass from her hand and bring it to the sink. I saw my little sister studying at the kitchen, completely ignoring me.

I head up stairs and went to my room. I took a quick shower before lying in my bed, wearing a new pair of boxers. I stared at the ceiling like some normal dude thinking about a girl of his dreams. Mine is none other than Quinn Fabray.

I don't know why I like her. I don't know why I'm wasting my time to someone who I know will not be into me at all. Maybe it's the chase. Maybe I like having a challenge once in a while. I don't know. Whatever the reason, I just can't let her get away.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that ? Hope you like it. Puck will not give up getting Quinn to like her. I don't even know how Quinn will like him because of his attitude right? but of course she will like. just wait and see.

Reviews are totally awesome :)


End file.
